


Where Lin ignores a baby on her front door and Kya threatenes to beat her ass.

by c_q_j_a_l_m



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Parent Fic, Them finding a baby, and adopting it, because it do be like that, tw : mention of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m
Summary: "Lin opened the door and almost stepped on a baby.A baby. On her front door.Maybe life wasn’t that perfect.So Lin closed the door. Now it was perfect again. There was no baby on her doorstep."
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158
Collections: Kyalin





	Where Lin ignores a baby on her front door and Kya threatenes to beat her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii ! how are yall doing ? Yeah here I am with a new one shot again sqlhfqh I need to finish (actually begin...) The Proposal Part 2 of the Zukka Slice of Life fic... Anyway, have some dumb and fluff Kyalin adopting a child! 
> 
> I would like to thank Sarah, Space and Sunny for the beta reading.

Kya and Lin were married for nearly 24 years now.

A bit after Tenzin broke up with Lin, she discovered two things about herself. First, she loved her work more than anything. It wasn’t a secret, but she now knew she could never take someone who didn’t respect that. Second, Lin Beifong wasn’t straight. The last one was a shock to no one except her (it felt as if she was the last one to know it…).

Lin realised her bisexuality thanks to Kya, who could not have been more obvious in expressing her love for the metalbender. The waterbender was relieved (and overjoyed!) when her friend (soon to be lover then wife), came to her, full of questions about sexuality. Kya never understood how Lin could have stayed so long in denial… her mother and sister were the definition of Bi&Proud! Everyone around Lin was far from being Cis or Straight. But then again, Lin was Lin. She never cared much about others personal lives, and her own was always put aside.

That night, Kya explained to Lin that it was okay to discover yourself later on in life that she was not a liar, or going through some phase.

That night, Lin kissed Kya and opened her heart.

That night, Kya showed Lin that it was okay to love, and be loved for who you are.

That night, they discovered each other. They cried, they laughed, they showered each other with kisses, caresses and love. Only the moon, passing through the window, was their witness, the keeper of their secret.

(Unbeknownst to all, the moon is close friends with a certain Watertribe ambassador lodged in the Fire Palace with his husband, the Fire Lord.

The Moon is also very chatty when it comes to gossiping with her favourite human.)

It was so long ago, but Lin could remember it like it was yesterday. She could remember their first date in some restaurants, the first time they travelled together to see Katara at the South Pole, the first time Kya called her “her girlfriend”, how proud and shy she had felt. She also remembered the time spent carving the engagement necklace, how she had to ask Sokka to help her. But after multiple panic attacks, doubts, and reassurance from her uncles (Zuko joined in the carving activity) she finally had the guts to propose to Kya. With this necklace, Lin promised to Kya that she’ll never slow her down, that she’d love her wherever she would go.

Lin sighed a little, her mug full of tea in hand. It was near their 24th anniversary, and the metalbender could not stop thinking about the gift collecting dust in her desk at the station. She had designed and created a ring with the help of her nephew Huan. Lin would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, she was absolutely stressed. She knows Kya will love her no matter what, but still… She wanted everything to be perfect, as always. The chief sighed again and browsed through the newspaper, focusing on the chirping of early birds. Her morning routine you could say.

She heard some noises upstairs and, after finishing her tea, she went to make some coffee. The slight rumble of the coffee machine filled the still empty room.

Lin heard more noises; the smell of freshly made coffee might have woken her wife up. As Usual. 24 years of living together will do that to you.

After some time, she heard footsteps and then felt her sleepy wife’s arms around her. Kya mumbled some “good morning” and “I love you” then straight up went to get her usual morning cup of coffee. The waterbender sat in front of her wife and pecked her on the lips.

“Good morning to you too, did you sleep well dear?” Lin asked, a slight smile making her way on her usually stern face.

“Well yes, as every night with you by my side, love” Kya answered, winking at her wife who had reddened a bit under her words.

“You’re such a sap, Kya…”

“Yes but you love me like this, don’t you?”

“Oh that I do…” Lin kissed her wife once more and stood up from the chair. 

“I’m going to check the mail,” she said. 

Kya only nodded and entirely focused on her coffee. Lin let her eyes linger for a bit longer on her amazingly beautiful wife. Her life was perfect.

Lin opened the door and almost stepped on a baby.

A baby. On her front door.

Maybe life wasn’t that perfect.

So Lin closed the door. Now it was perfect again. There was no baby on her doorstep.

But now Kya was staring at her, she could feel her eyes on her back. Lin was dreading the words that were going to leave Kya’s mouth. Was she wrong for ignoring a baby on her front door so she could go on with her peaceful life? Well, now that she was thinking about it, it was kind of cruel… But maybe someone misplaced it? Can you misplace a baby? Like car keys? Lin wouldn’t know, how could she? She never planned on having children, and today was not the day it would change.

“Lin, love? Why are you staring at the door?” Kya asked, a bit worried but mostly puzzled. Lin didn’t answer and continued her staring contest with the peephole. Maybe Kya would forget she was still here? But then she sensed her coming toward her. Lin racked her brain to find something to say, a simple lie but nothing… And then

Then

A cry pierced through the once peaceful morning. A baby cry.

Lin looked at Kya, Kya looked at Lin.

Spirits

She was in trouble.

Kya squinted at her wife and walked to the door. Lin quickly moved out of her way, trying to disappear into the wall. She listened to Kya opening the door and gasping at seeing the crying baby.

“Lin.” Kya said “Why is there a baby on our front door?”

“Someone might have left it here or-” Lin began but was cut by her wife, staring daggers at her.

“One does not leave a **baby** on a doorstep! And one does not just ignore said baby by closing the door!”

“And what would you have wanted me to do? Bring it home and raise it?” Lin said, trying to defend herself.

(But really, what was there to defend at this point?)

“Lin! I’m not asking you to pay their school entrance fee! Just… We should ask around if they saw someone putting the baby here, or just bring them to an orphanage,” Kya answered while picking up the baby and coming back inside with them. Lin only sighed and rubbed her face with an already tired hand. The day hadn’t even begun yet…

  
  
  


At some point the metalbender had to leave for work. Kya was alone with the baby, and, even though she had delivered a lot of them in her life, the healer never was a mother. An aunt yes, but a mother? It never crossed her mind. As soon as she discovered herself a lesbian, Kya crossed out the “having a baby” idea. Gay couples weren’t roaming the street to be honest… Instead she travelled and loved every minute of this sweet feeling called “freedom”.

Then Lin entered her life on a chaotic night twenty four years ago. Kya would never forget it (and why would she want to?). Her heart and home was always wherever she decided to travel; but after this fateful night, Home took the shape of a young but lively earthbender. Lin Beifong had stolen her heart and was keeping it safe like a dragon protecting it’s hoard.

Kya never regretted having settled down for her wife.

At this thought, her hand went to touch her necklace, the one Lin made for her. On it she carved The Moon behind a mountain. It was simple, but Kya loved it. The stone was a perfect mix between the traditional blue of these types of necklace, and the green of Lin’s eyes. A mesmerizing teal stone. Her fingers were tracing the now very familiar pattern when she felt a hand on hers. She followed the arm linked to this very tiny hand and found none other than the baby at the end of it. They seemed to be quite proud of the attention this little move gave them. Kya sighed, taking the baby’s hand in hers. Their grey eyes were lit with this energy and fire that only young children could muster to commit mischief. Kya was too focused on her own conflicted feelings about the baby to notice their other hand coming to grab a strand of grey hair. Kya let out a yelp of surprise (and pain, but she will never admit it), making the baby laugh.

“Hey, that’s not very nice of you to do that you know?” Kya chided gently, booping the child on the nose and eliciting another laugh from them. She had this baby for less than a day and already loved the sound of their laugh. Their tiny ravioli sized hands were so cute, their sparkly and lively eyes could bring down an entire empire… Spirits, it was going to be quite difficult to let them go…

Oh no.

She was attached to them.

Lin was going to kill her…

The baby stopped laughing when they saw the shadow of a panic attack crossing their temporary guardian’s face. Head tilted, they gave Kya a questioning (and almost worried) look. The waterbender gazed at the ceiling, pinching her nose bridge. She took a deep breath, readying herself to have a conversation with a probably less than one year-old orphan.

“Look…I really like you kid, but my wife, she… she’s not really the motherly kind… To be fair, I don’t know if I’m ready to be a mom at almost sixty years old… Oh Tui and La, I could almost be your grandma!” At that, she let out a nervous laugh. “Also, I am sure your parents are waiting for you! I mean, who could ever abandon such a cutie pie, uh? They might have lost you or something…probably…I think…” Kya was beginning to realise that this baby would definitely end up in an orphanage and, if they were lucky, in a sweet and loving family. But even in the best case scenario, they would come to know that they were given up, unwanted. Twice if Kya and Lin decided to not keep them.

Wait…

When did Kya think about keeping the child?

Lin was definitely going to kill her.

Kya felt the warm and smooth hand of the little child. Her teary laugh crossed her lips.

“Oh sweet baby… Are you trying to comfort me? Please stop being cute, how am I supposed to not get attached emotionally?” She said while taking the child in her arms and giving them a cuddle. The baby happily babbled, apparently loving the attention. Kya groaned. Oh, they had her wrapped around their finger.

  
  
  


The rest of the day went by quickly for Lin; she only had a few papers to go through. After those were signed, she tried to do some research about this mysterious baby that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Lin couldn’t find a single thing about this baby… It’s as if someone purposely abandoned it.

It made her sick to her stomach.

Lin was not good with kids, but every time one of them was found abandoned (or worse…) she couldn’t help but hate the world a little more. The metalbender knew about some folks who weren’t ready to have children, but most of them either aborted or gave them to some orphanage. They didn’t just leave them on someone’s front door as if they were nothing more than garbage.

Lin sighed, closed one of the hundreds of files she borrowed in the archives, and gazed at her watch. It was nearly time to head home. She packed most of her stuff and went out of the station. On her way home, she decided to pick up some takeout for Kya and her. Lin then thought about the baby… What would a baby eat …? Milk ? Neither of them could make some milk, and since Kya was babysitting it since this morning, she might know to feed it… Well, Lin was hoping for that. Takeout in hand, she finally approached her home, sweet home with her loving wife inside…

A baby’s cry pierced through the night.

… And a baby was also waiting for her inside… Spirits… Lin opened the front door with her keys and was welcomed by the sight of absolute chaos. Some toys were scattered on the floor (she could recognise some of hers when she was a babe herself), there were some diapers too, one on the couch, another near her bookcase (nearly had a heart attack seeing that) and some in the kitchen… She could also notice that Kya bought some formula for the baby. Lin put the take out bags on the kitchen counter and began to tidy up the house. After finishing that, the metalbender searched for her wife.

She found her in their room, sitting in the comfy green armchair that Katara offered for their wedding gift. Kya was dozing in it with the baby in her arms, also asleep. They both looked so tired but peaceful in their slumber. They were both breath-taking

And indeed, Lin’s breath was taken. That’s when Lin Beifong, Chief of Police, Daughter or Toph, master metalbender, fell in love with the idea of being a parent. But not any parent ; this baby’s parent. If some people were stupid enough to abandon this tiny human, then Lin would beat them by being a far better parent for this kid.

Lin got closer and gently took the baby in her arms, trying to not wake her wife but failed. Kya’s eyes tried to focus on Lin.

“Go back to sleep dear… I’ve got this...” Lin whispered.

“No I’m awake now love… And quite hungry… And spirits I didn’t tidy the room… It must be so messy, please close your eyes when you go downstairs...” mumbled Kya, trying to stay awake.

“Don’t worry, I took care of that… I also thought that bringing back some take out might make you forgive me for this morning’s… incident...”

“You mean you ignoring a poor baby on our front door?” Kya said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah… That...” Lin was feeling guilty (honest!). She was also gently rocking the baby as if it was quite usual for her.

Kya was looking at her as if she had hung the stars in the sky. The waterbender rose up and lovingly kissed her wife, being careful of the baby between them. Her blue eyes met the metalbender’s green ones. So much love was shared between these two, but also a question that no one dared to voice. Kya lightly stroked the baby’s head and gazed again at her wife. Lin gently linked their foreheads together and closed her eyes, just feeling present in the moment, feeling the love of her wife, the slow heartbeat of this tiny and defenceless baby in her arms… Lin was at peace, her mind was set.

“Lin, love…” Kya began, her voice sounding unsure.

“Yes …?” Lin answered, opening her eyes again.

“I want to keep them…” she whispered, either to not wake the child or afraid that saying her wish out loud would ruin their lives. Kya’s eyes were shining stars in the darkness of their room, Lin was inexorably gravitating towards them, like a planet caught in the sun’s orbit.

“I do too…” said Lin, taking a deep breath to ground her voice. “I really do… I think we are ready for this Kya…”

Kya’s mouth was harbouring a loving smile, she kissed her Lin, lightly, but with so much love. The last time they kissed like that was at their wedding ceremony. Both of their hearts were racing. Were they making a big mistake by taking this step? They couldn’t help thinking about this possibility… But together, they could overcome anything. They were as malleable as wet clay, ready to be shaped.

The baby between them yawned, awake. Their shiny brown eyes were intently focused on both of their soon-to-be moms. It made Lin crack a smile. She raised the baby and kissed their forehead. Kya almost cried at the sight of her wife acting so lovingly with their new child.

“I have another thing to say before we go head-on into parenting...” Kya said.

“Hmm? What is it dear …?” Lin asked, still focused and amazed by the tiny living being in her arms.

“Please stop calling them “it”. If you do, be prepared to sleep on the couch, love.”

Lin chuckled. “Anything for you dear, anything...”


End file.
